tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Kayla LeFer
]] Kayla LeFer (born 1987) is a supporting character in Tucker's Wand. An aspiring Los Angeles actress, Kayla is a close friend of Haley Leone. Biography Kayla was born in Tuscon, Arizona, older sister to Daisy LeFer and the daughter of a police officer. Years of being considered an attractive woman led her to believe she could make it as an actress out in Los Angeles, prompting her to move there after graduating from high school. After barely being able to get her foot in the door Kayla attended a community college/art school, which was here she met both Haley Leone and Ginger Cladwell, both them also possessing big dreams. In spite of hard work Kayla's main form of employment remained working as a bartender at club Sting, which allowed her to sleep in and do auditions in the afternoon. When Tucker Holmes became Haley's boyfriend Kayla was at first skeptical, finding him a bit off and not Haley's usual type. None the less Tucker grew on Kayla, the two more or less becoming friends. Kayla encouraged Haley to admit her love for Tucker and has made it her duty to always ensure her friend is happy. In return Haley gave Kayla Tucker's wax mannequin of Jessica Alfa, who is one of Kayla's favorite actresses. Kayla also joined Haley and Tucker on their trip to Vancouver, though she was frozen the whole time by the Wand of Kronos. Later when it was mentioned that events in Hawaii would be made into a movie Kayla dreamed about playing Haley, demonstrating her masterful impression of her best friend, and was critical of Ginger when she put down Tucker in front of Haley. The film would never come to pass due to legal issues. It was in October of 2008 that Kayla made her first appearance on the hit television show Savior, playing a waitress that worked at a cafe the main characters frequented. During Ashley Tisdale's return Kayla was tricked by Haley and Maggie into putting on a Type-7 Chip, her first experience with them. Months later Kayla began performing in Thespian Park, working of Marco Cidela. Cidela liked modernizing the works of Shakespeare and was considered a bit of a hack, but he saw Kayla's talents and she became a star in his adaptation of The Taming of the Shrew. Cidela's next play, a variant of King Lear, also featured Kayla as the female lead. When Haley moved in with Tucker, Kayla was quick to realize and confirm that Haley wanted her ex-boyfriend back, insisting she just tell him how she felt. In March of 2009 Kayla's role on Savior began to expand, allowing her to spend more time with her co-stars and even befriend Megan Wolff. A few weeks later Kayla's sister Daisy came to Los Angeles and she let her sister stay with her at Imogen Hall. Personal Information * Current Age: 22 * Height: 5'6.25" * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair Color: Auburn Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite Actress: Jessica Alfa * Favorite Model: Devon Von Krieger * Common Attire: Cowboy Hats (Multiple Colors), Cowboy Boots, Hair Braids, Jeans Personal Items * Ford Mustang GT, Personal Vehicle Filmography Relationships Family * Daisy LeFer, Younger Sister and Roommate Romances * Filipe Nilsen, Dated Briefly Friends * Haley Leone * Ginger Cladwell * Tucker Holmes * Marco Cidela * Elize Santana * Megan Wolff * Yvonne Webb Appearances * Tucker's Wand IX: Maggie and Haley Play * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Clockwork Revenge Part III * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXIV: One Hell of a Day * Tucker's Wand XXV: The Big Move * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fashion Disaster * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control Trivia * Kayla is based off of actress Kaylee DeFer. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tucker's Wand